


One kink at a time

by ForEvenAndEver (yuraxchan)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Power Bottom Isak, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexy Times, Teasing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/ForEvenAndEver
Summary: Isak really wanted to ditch his own birthday party. Even’s video made him tear up a little, but most of all, it made him horny as hell.





	One kink at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent domestic fluff and smut with a little bit of angst ;) 
> 
> [The way Even holds Isak's face when they kiss fucked me up and gave me ideas so I ran with it. ](https://twitter.com/indicibilite/status/880059356477140993)
> 
> As usual, if any warning is missing, tell me!   
> Comments/feedbacks/kudos are love ♥

Isak really wanted to ditch his own birthday party. Even’s video made him tear up a little, but most of all, it made him horny as hell. He really wanted to show Even how much he loved his [gift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UC9fh2zy6eI). He tried to convince Even into leaving the party but his boyfriend had none of it. “It’s your birthday party, babe. Your friends organized it _for you_ , we can’t leave, that’s rude!” to which Isak had pouted, leaning into him and whining how much he wanted him. _Now_. _Please_.

He could see Even’s hesitation, his pupils dilating as his eyes traveled from Isak’s eyes to his lips in rapid succession. Isak pouted some more, tilting his head to the side, fluttering his eyelashes and licking his lips seductively. Groaning, Even put his can of beer on the floor and grabbed his wrist. Isak stood up happily, ready to leave Jonas’s house but Even didn’t lead him to the door. He gently pushed him into the bathroom, locked the door behind them and cupped Isak’s face to kiss him hungrily.

“Why can’t we leave?” Isak panted against his mouth.

“I want you to have fun, okay?” Even reasoned, thumbing his cheeks. “This is your big day. I want you to spend it with all your friends. I have you all for myself everyday. I can share you for a few hours.”

Isak made a face. “I can’t share _you_ though.”

Smiling fondly, Even kissed him softly. “I’ve noticed.”

Rolling his eyes, Isak dropped his gaze in shame. He knew his jealousy was a bit...out of line sometimes. Like, when he punched Even’s best friend because he was leaning a little to close to his boyfriend for example. He created a bit of a mess and it blew out of proportion. Isak felt stupid afterwards and awfully guilty. But Even wasn’t mad. Isak would have flipped if Even had punched Jonas. Although, the situation was different somehow.

As if reading his thoughts, Even put his finger under his chin to make him look up. “Hey, I’m not mad.”

“You should be...” he mumbled, ashamed.

Even shook his head. “I would have been jealous too. I was the one who told you that Mikael was the man of my dreams before you.” His eyes turned sad. “That was a shitty thing for me to say, but I didn’t think you would ever meet him. It was mostly a joke, I just wanted to tease you.”

“I’m still sorry.” Isak said, feeling even more guilty now that his boyfriend was sad. “I shouldn’t have been violent just because I was jealous.”

“Well, even more so when you can’t fight and got hurt instead.” Even pointed out, frowning. “Do you know how much it hurt _me_ to see _you_ hurt? Because of me?”

Isak shook his head, his arms coming around Even’s waist, holding him tightly. “Not because of you. Because of my stupidity.” He hated it when Even blamed himself.

Even’s gaze softened. “Did you like the video?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Of course I did,” Isak replied easily, beaming. “It’s perfect, babe. You’re perfect.” He kissed his lips, whispering against them, “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m happy you liked it.” Even said, smiling warmly.

“I loved it, Even. It’s the best [gift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UC9fh2zy6eI) ever.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Isak breathed out, nuzzling his nose. “Now, I want you so bad.” he murmured, trailing his nose against Even’s, then against his cheek, his jaw.

“Fuck babe,” Even said. “I’m already hard.”

Smirking, Isak pressed their mouths together, sucking on his lower lip. “I know. I’m hard too.” he admitted, canting his hips up to prove his words.

Even groaned and pushed him against the counter, settling in between his legs, his big hands holding Isak’s face as he slotted their mouths together once more. He kissed him hard, his fingers squeezing Isak’s jaw harder than necessary. He froze when Isak gasped loudly, bucking his hips up, and he immediately let go of him. Panting, his eyes widened as he took in the red marks his grip left on Isak’s face.

“Isak? Did I hurt you?” he asked, worried. He poked at the fading marks gently, his knuckles brushing Isak’s cheek, searching for answers in his boyfriend’s eyes. Isak looked dazed, his lips parted, red and glistening with saliva. He didn’t look hurt, just confused, but he was silent and that was enough for Even to worry. His heart plummeted and he brushed his knuckles against Isak’s cheek. “Babe? Talk to me? I’m freaking out here.”

Clearing his throat, Isak grabbed his wrist and squeezed it once. “I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me, sorry for spacing out.”

“Are you sure?” he inquired, his eyes still on the red marks against Isak’s skin. “You sounded hurt.”

Isak ducked his head. “It didn’t hurt,” he mumbled, his cheeks becoming slightly pink. “I...liked it.”

“What?” Even was confused.

“I liked it?” Isak repeated. It sounded more like a question now though.

“Okay…?” Even replied, perplexed. “You liked...what?”

“You holding my face a little roughly,” Isak bit his lips nervously. “It felt...” he coughed. “Good.”

Even licked his lips slowly. “You liked it.” He paused. “Do you...would you...”

Isak looked pained. “Don’t make this weird, please. It was nothing.” he shrugged.

“No, no. Wait,” his boyfriend slid his hand against his neck, rubbing the little hair on his nape with his fingertips. “You can tell me.”

“It felt good. That’s it.” Isak mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek anxiously. He was tensed, uncomfortable with the situation. He just admitted something weird to his boyfriend, something he’s been thinking about for a while but didn’t have the courage to bring up. Until now. Because his body kind of betrayed him.

Even watched him carefully. “Is it...like that time you wanted to try...rimming?” he whispered.

Blushing furiously, Isak groaned, hiding his face against Even’s chest. “Oh my god that was so embarrassing.”

Chuckling, Even carded his fingers through his hair, petting them lovingly. “No, it wasn’t. I like it when you tell me what you want.”

“I was mortified.”

“You were really cute.”

“I was shaking and blushing and stuttering? How is that _cute_?” Isak deadpanned, annoyed.

Even hummed. “I’m glad you trust me enough to share your kinks with me, babe.”

“Of course I trust you.”

“I do too.”

Isak looked up, licking his lips. “You’ve never asked me for anything though.”

“What?”

“You know...about what you would like in bed?” he explained, fidgeting. “Your kinks...”

Even pursed his lips thoughtfully, his nails scratching Isak’s scalp soothingly. “My only kink is you.”

His boyfriend stared at him incredulously before rolling his eyes. “Cheesy much?”

“It’s true.” Even laughed, kissing his forehead. “I like everything with you.” He paused, poking Isak’s nose with his index. Isak wrinkled his nose cutely and he grinned. “So, what is it that you want?”

“Are you offering?”

“Yeah. It’s your birthday after all.”

“You already gave me a [gift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UC9fh2zy6eI).”

“That was a public friendly one.” Even pointed out, rising his eyebrows high on his forehead, smirking.

“If I asked you to make love to me right there right now, you would?”

Even nodded. “I would.”

“But you wouldn’t like it.”

“It’s not that I wouldn’t like it, it’s just that I’d rather do this the right way. When we’re in our home, in our bed, when we can take our time…” he confessed, rubbing his thumbs on Isak’s cheeks. “Where you don’t have to be quiet. Where we can cuddle afterwards and not be disturbed by anyone.”

Isak smiled. “Tempting.”

“So, what do you want, babe?”

“I would like it if...” his voice cracked nervously. “You know, you could...hold me down?”

“You want me to restrain you?”

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Not like with handcuffs or stuff, just your hands?”

Even’s mouth parted slightly. He looked around, lost in thoughts, before suddenly manhandling Isak against the nearest wall. His boyfriend huffed out a laugh when his back hit the wall. Even’s expression was serious as he gazed down at him, searching his face for clues. He grabbed Isak’s wrists with both of his hands and held them above his head against the wall. “Like that?” he breathed out.

Isak swallowed hard, his eyes hooded with lust, and nodded once.

Even used his left hand to keep his wrists in a loose hold above their heads against the wall, his right hand cupping Isak’s face. He caressed it softly, before gripping his chin, tilting Isak’s face up and immobilizing it. He wasn’t using force so Isak could break easily free but his boyfriend didn’t look like he wanted to move. His breathing started to quicken and he whined low in his throat, arching his back off the wall in invitation.

His hips bucked up and Even smiled. “You really like that,” he commented, in awe. He could feel Isak’s hard on pressed against his thigh.

Isak tried to nod but his face couldn’t move. He bit his lips. “Kiss me.”

Even bent down to kiss him softly, controlling the pace of the kiss. Isak could only moan and whine, unable to move to bring his boyfriend closer, to kiss him deeper. He was a puppet in Even’s hands. Thighs trembling, his arms flexed in Even’s hold, his back arching from the wall to follow his boyfriend’s lips. He couldn’t move though. Panting, he closed his eyes tightly. “Fuck, I’m so hard it hurts.”

Kissing him sweetly one last time, Even let go of his wrist and his chin, making Isak groan at the loss. He pouted, disappointed. “They’ll wonder where we went,” Even reasoned. “We should probably calm down a bit before going out.”

Isak frowned, huffing petulantly. “I hate you.”

“You don’t.” Even laughed.

“How can I will my boner away after what you’ve done to me?”

“Think of something else.”

“Does it work for you?” he arched one eyebrow, skeptic.

Even shrugged. “I’m trying.”

Isak looked down and smirked at the tent in his boyfriend’s jeans. “Serves you right for being a tease.”

“Do you think it’s not affecting me? To see you like that?” Even murmured, kissing his temple and rubbing his back gently.

“The why can’t we leave? Now?” he asked, nuzzling against Even’s chest like a cat.

“You’re so demanding.” Even sighed, smiling fondly, playing with Isak’s curls.

Embarrassed, Isak rolled his eyes. “I won’t be able to go soft if you keep touching me.”

It was Even’s turn to pout but he held his hands up and pulled away. They stayed silent, looking up at the ceiling. When they were finally good to go, they shared a small peck and left the bathroom. Magnus smirked when he saw them, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Isak glared at him, stopping him from making any comment. It made Magnus laugh but he didn’t say anything so Isak counted it as a win.

“I thought you already left,” Jonas said when he noticed him.

Isak sighed, plopping on the couch beside him. “Believe me I tried, but _someone_ wants me to have fun with my friends.” he said, looking pointedly at his boyfriend who was busy laughing with Vilde.

Jonas bumped their shoulders together. “He’s a good boyfriend.”

“He is.” Isak acquiesced, grinning stupidly.

“He wanted it to be perfect, you know.” his best friend said. “He was very nervous about today.”

“Yeah?” Isak asked, curious, throwing a quick glance in the direction of his boyfriend.

Jonas nodded seriously. “He asked us ten times if we brought beers, or ketchup...I told him you didn’t give a fuck about ketchup.”

Isak snorted.

“You know,” Jonas trailed off, keeping his voice down. “He said something weird. About you being too good for him. About not being enough for you.” He sighed. “I didn’t want to bring it up today, but I thought you should now? He’s very insecure. We told him he didn’t need to be, but perhaps he would believe it if it was you who said it?”

“Thank you, for telling me.” Isak mumbled, his heart aching. “I didn’t know he still thought like that.” He gazed at Even and their eyes locked. Even smiled at him, his eyebrows high on his forehead, his trademark expression. Isak smiled back, mouthing an ‘I love you’. Even beamed and mouthed it back. Isak turned to face Jonas. “I’ll make sure to tell him until he believes it.”

 

 

 

When the party died down, Isak was sober. He still wanted his _other gift_ from his boyfriend and he needed to be sober for that. They’d tried when he was drunk once and it was a mess. _He_ was a mess. Besides, Even didn’t want to sex him up when he wasn’t sober and fully consenting. No drunk sex allowed. He knew Even didn’t drink much either. Truthfully he never drank much, too scared to have an episode. They bid their goodbye to everyone, Isak hugging all his friends one by one to thank them for coming and celebrating his birthday with him.

Even laced their fingers together and they left Jonas’ house, walking side by side on the empty street of Oslo. “Did you have a good time?”

“Of course!” Isak grinned. “The best. Thank you, babe.”

“I’m glad.”

“You know, as long as I’m around my friends and as long as you’re here, then I’m happy.” Isak confessed softly, squeezing Even’s hand.

Even offered him a beautiful smile and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. “Good.”

“You make me really happy, Even.” Isak blurted out, blushing slightly. “You know that right?”

His boyfriend stared at him, a small smile on his lips. “You make me happy too.”

Beaming, Isak tiptoed to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

 

 

 

Isak waited until Even had closed the door before attacking his mouth.

Gasping, Even quickly responded to the kiss, smiling against Isak’s mouth. He helped his younger boyfriend out of his shirt as Isak tugged on his own jeans to slide them down as quickly as possible. Even laughed softly when Isak’s feet got stuck in the fabric, holding his waist to keep him balanced. Cursing, Isak toed off his pants and threw them away. He grabbed Even’s neck to kiss him hungrily and only drew back to help him out of his tee, his hands sliding down his chest teasingly before stopping at the hem of his pants.

Smiling against Even’s mouth, he slid his hands in his jeans, under his underwear, trailing his fingers on the warm skin of his lower stomach. Even took the hint and shimmied out of his pants but left his boxers on for now, letting his mouth wander on Isak’s naked chest as he bent down gracefully. His boyfriend moaned, his eyes closing on their own, his skin getting flushed with arousal as Even peppered butterfly kisses along the way. When he straightened up, Isak cupped his face and nibbled on his lower lip, urging him to open his mouth as he dove his tongue inside.

“Want you.” he panted against his jaw. Even hummed and gripped his hair to kiss him.

They left their discarded clothes in a pile on the floor and moved to the bed without detaching their lips. Even pushed Isak on the bed gently, crawling in between his legs on his knees, resting his hands on Isak’s thighs. Isak hummed contently and made grabby hands at him until Even bent down to brush their lips together again and again. Isak hooked his legs around his boyfriend’s hips and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Even pushed his clothed erection against Isak’s and they moaned at the contact. They started rocking together languidly to gain friction, breathing into each other’s mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Even gasped, blinking hard to keep his eyes open.

“Shut up oh my god,” Isak blushed, whining low in his throat. Smirking, Even pecked his nose and stopped moving. He stared down at his boyfriend in wonder, one of his hands letting go of Isak’s thigh to caress his face reverently. “Why aren’t we naked already?” Isak huffed.

“So demanding,” Even snickered, but he was already reaching in between their bodies to discard their boxers. Isak’s legs were still around his waist though. “You’ve got to let me go if you want us to get naked, babe.” he added, amused.

Isak quickly obeyed, letting his arms and legs fall on the mattress. He raised his hips when Even pulled his boxers down and groaned when his dick slapped against his stomach. Even stood up to take off his own underwear and dropped it on the floor before coming back to kneel between Isak’s spread legs. His cock twitched as he let his eyes traveled from Isak’s flushed face to his muscled chest then to his hard on.

“Are you only going to stare at me?” Isak snorted, arching his eyebrows. “Do I have to get me off myself? For my own birthday?”

Rolling his eyes, Even pinched his hip. “About what you’ve asked me earlier, do you still want to do it?”

Isak licked his lips in anticipation. “Yeah.”

“If you want me to stop, use your words okay? Tell me stop and I will.” Even said seriously, squeezing his thighs. “I mean it, if you get uncomfortable, if it hurts or whatever, just say stop.”

“I will, don’t worry.” his boyfriend promised, sitting up to kiss him gently. He ran his hands on Even’s arms up and down in a soothing move. “But you won’t hurt me.”

Even frowned and nodded, but he didn’t look so sure. Isak circled his arms around his neck and let himself fall back on the bed, pulling his boyfriend down with him. They stared into each other’s eyes then kissed sweetly, tenderly, taking their time and savoring the moment. Then, Isak brought his hands up above his head and sent a meaningful glance at Even. It made him arched up slightly and his boyfriend bit his lips at the sight, the fingertips of his left hand brushing Isak’s skin from his waist up to his armpits then to his wrist in a gentle caress.

Shivering slightly, Isak’s breath hitched and his eyelashes fluttered close. Even nuzzled his cheek and finally took hold of both of his wrists in his hand, squeezing them. Tight enough to keep him in place, but not tight enough to bruise. A pleased smile tugged at Isak’s lips and Even kissed it away as he started rocking his hips against his boyfriend’s.

“Come on, get in me,” Isak whispered heatedly. “I need you.”

Groaning at the desperate tone, Even bit his lips. “Can’t we do it like this?”

“Why?” Isak asked, confused.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Even repeated, worried.

Isak sighed. “Okay. Just...get in me first then.”

Even nodded, kissing the tip of his nose in apology. He released his hold on his wrists and stroked the inside of Isak’s thighs lovingly. His boyfriend lifted his legs eagerly and exhaled loudly when Even’s fingers brushed his hole. They probed at it softly before he bent down to retrieve the lube from the floor and dropped a good amount of the liquid between Isak’s cheeks. He shivered, squeaking out a “fucking cold” as Even distracted him by sucking on his nipple. He pushed one knuckle inside and waited for Isak to relax before going further.

“Still loose from this morning,” Even mumbled, sucking a bruise on his hip.

Isak hummed, his toes poking Even’s shoulders to urge him on. His boyfriend pressed a kiss to his ankle and slid another finger alongside the first. He started finger fucking his boyfriend slowly and carefully, curling them and searching for his sweet spot. Isak moaned under his ministrations, keeping his arms above his head and canting his hips to fuck himself on Even’s fingers, taking them deeper. Even kept his fingers still and let Isak set the pace. He wrapped his free hand around Isak’s cock and stroked him leisurely.

“Come on,” Isak panted, contracting around Even’s fingers. “I’m ready.”

Even pressed a soft kiss to his lips, nipping at them, and pulled his fingers out. “How do you want it?”

“I want to ride you,” Isak admitted unabashedly.

Swallowing, Even nodded and helped Isak to sit up. His boyfriend kissed him languidly and pushed him on the bed until he lied down on his back. He straddled his thighs and palmed Even’s cock, stroking it lazily, closing his lips around his nipple. It sent a shiver down Even’s spine and he groaned, his hands groping Isak’s butt, eliciting a drawn out moan from the younger. Isak let go of his shaft and ducked down to kiss Even’s mouth. His knees on each side of Even’s waist, he lifted his hips and reached behind himself to wrap a hand around Even’s cock.

Even’s hands slid down his ass to his thighs, his eyes solely focused on Isak’s face as he guided Even’s cock to his hole. He slowly helped him down until Isak was sitting on his dick, his mouth wide open in a silent moan, his eyes firmly shut under the sensation. Groaning in pleasure, Even’s fingers twitched on Isak’s hips as he kept himself still. Isak whined once Even had bottomed out, moving his hips in circle slowly and carefully to get used to the feeling.

“Good?” Even whispered.

Isak nodded, his eyes blinking open. “Yeah,” he panted. “You feel so good inside of me.”

Even ran his hands up and down his side, waiting for his boyfriend to move. He took in the sight of his pretty boyfriend on his lap, his eyes half-lidded, his plush pink lips, his chest flushed from arousal, his cock twitching against his own stomach and his hands resting on Even’s chest. Even could look at him for hours. Isak’s forehead was glistening with perspiration so Even lifted one hand to wiped the sweat on his skin before cupping his cheek. Smiling, Isak nuzzled his hand as he kept rocking his hips in a slow motion.

Once he felt ready, Isak lifted his hips up before dropping down on Even’s cock. It sent a spark of electricity up his spine and he gasped out loud. Even moaned, tightening his grip on his hips as he helped him up and down his shaft. They set up a languid rhythm, moving in tandem, Even planting his feet on the mattress and bending his knees to fuck into Isak deeper, making sure to find his sweet spot. Isak whined, contracting around him, before bending down to kiss him square on the mouth sloppily. The kiss distracted Isak and he stopped moving, letting Even do all the job.

At some point, Even’s cock slipped out of him but they didn’t stop kissing. Even’s fingers traced Isak’s spine, ran down his lower back then up his shoulder blades, curling around his neck to deepen the kiss. He pushed three fingers inside Isak and fingered him as they kissed, showing his tongue down his throat. Isak’s sweaty hair fell down Even’s face so he pushed them away with his free hand, mouthing at Isak’s jaw when he broke the kiss to moan.

“Stop or I’m going to come,” Isak mumbled, swatting Even’s hand away from his ass. He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and puckered his lips to ask for a kiss. Even smiled and kissed him sweetly. “So...” Isak trailed off, rubbing circles on Even’s chest. “Can you...do it now?”

Even nodded, rolling them over gently. Isak sighed contentedly and spread his legs to accommodate him. Hooking Isak’s leg up, Even guided his cock inside of him once more in a swift move. It made Isak’s toes curl and he whimpered at the stretch. “Okay?” Even inquired, stilling.

“Very much okay.” Isak grinned, his legs bracketing Even’s hips securely.

Chuckling, Even pecked his nose and grabbed his arms, holding them up above their head. He squeezed his wrists, testing the waters. “Does it hurt?” When Isak shook his head, he lifted his free hand and thumbed Isak’s lips. His boyfriend opened his mouth and sucked on his digit, looking up at him from under his eyelashes seductively. Even’s cock twitched and Isak smirked. Splaying his hand on his face, Even gripped his jaw and tilted his head up, immobilizing him against the pillow.

Isak tried to move his head but couldn’t, same for his wrists. He moaned and closed his eyes. “Come on, fuck me.”

So Even did. He started canting his hips slowly at first then sped up, spurred on by the beautiful noises Isak let out. Isak’s back was arching off the bed, his abs contracting, his arms and legs flexing. His mouth dropped open and he kept sighing and panting as Even fucked him harder, the bed hitting the wall. Even was trying to keep his hold on Isak’s face and wrists loose but it was proven to be difficult. He didn’t want to hurt Isak but his boyfriend looked blissfully content, and he had promised.

Isak’s cock was rubbing against his stomach at each thrust, and Even knew he was close, Isak’s body contracting around him more and more. When Isak orgasmed, his back arched off the bed one last time and he whimpered, coming in between their bodies. Even immediately let go of his wrists and face, fucking into him harder and deeper before he was too sensitive. He didn’t take long for him to come too, stimulated by the sight of Isak’s fucked out face, the come lying on his stomach and his ass clenching around him. He pressed his face against his neck as he came before slipping off of him and rolling on the side to regain his breathing.

Isak laughed softly. “That was good.”

Even hummed, unable to form words. He turned his face to Isak and licked his lips. His boyfriend looked wrecked. He lifted his hand and touched his face, grimacing at the marks. Isak winced slightly and Even frowned. “Does it hurt?”

“It’s not that bad,” he promised. “Just a little.” He looked into Even’s eyes and sighed. “Don’t look so guilty, I asked for it, didn’t I?”

“I know, but still.” Even mumbled. He looked up at Isak’s wrists, still resting above his head and took them in his hands gently. They were bruised too. He massaged them, rubbing his fingers against the red skin.

Isak threw his leg on his body and curled up against his side. “I liked it.”

Even hugged him close and kissed the top of his hair as his boyfriend made himself comfortable on his chest. “You’re really not hurt, right?” he asked, unsure.

Isak looked up. “Even.” He sounded serious. “If I was hurt, I would have asked you to stop. I _wanted_ it. I _asked for_ it.”

Humming, Even carded his hand through his hair, watching his face carefully.

“You’ve never done rough sex before?” Isak questioned curiously.

“Not really.” Even shook his head, looking away. “I don’t trust myself with that.”

Isak licked his lips, deflating. “I’m sorry if you hated it.”

“I didn’t.” Even assured him. “I just...” he cut himself off, closing his eyes. “What if it triggers an episode? What if I hurt you?”

Isak straightened up, his hands bracketing Even’s face. “You wouldn’t hurt me, I know it.”

“I wish I could believe you.”

“I love you,” Isak said, his eyes softening. “I trust you. You wouldn’t hurt me.”

Even offered him a small smile. “I love you too.” His fingers traced Isak’s reddened skin.

“I won’t ask you to be rough ever again.” Isak whispered. “I promise.”

“No, wait,” Even panicked. “That’s not it, we can still...do...things.”

“Even, I’m not going to ask you to do something you’re not 100% comfortable with.” Isak said, caressing his cheek. “I don’t want to make you sad.”

“I’m not sad.” Even frowned. “I liked it too.”

Isak squinted his eyes at him, unconvinced.

“I did,” his boyfriend insisted. “I came, didn’t I?”

Pouting, Isak looked down at the mess on the sheets and nodded. “I guess.”

Even cupped his face and brought him closer to kiss him. “I’m fine. It was good. I was just worried about hurting you, okay?”

“You would tell me if you hated it, right?” his boyfriend said seriously, squeezing his wrist. “You have to tell me those things, babe. If you don’t like something, tell me. Even if you want to do things for me, I don’t want to pressure you, or force you or anything.”

“I promise I will.”

Isak let out a relieved sigh. “Good.”

“Did _you_ like it?”

“I loved it.” Isak beamed. “It felt good to give the control to someone else, you know? I just had to lay there and feel everything. Besides,” he licked his lips, looking shy. “I like the marks.”

“Yeah?”

“I like it when you claim me.”

“Claim you?”

Isak shrugged. “Yeah, I like to be yours.” He kissed Even’s lips tenderly. “To know I belong to you.” Even’s breath hitched at the confession. His eyes darkened and surged forward to kiss Isak hungrily, pushing him down the bed. Isak gasped and huffed out a laugh, responding to the kiss eagerly. “You like that too?” he muttered against his lips.

“I love you.” Even confessed, rubbing their nose together. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

“We made a mess,” Isak mumbled sleepily, petting Even’s hair as his boyfriend peppered kisses on his chest.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll clean you up, okay?”

“Okay, but your come is drying on my skin and _in_ me, it’s disgusting.” he complained.

“So demanding,” Even rolled his eyes at him. “Shut up and let me kiss you.”

“Yes, sir.” Isak chuckled, pulling at his hair, making his boyfriend hiss. “No hair pulling kink?”

Even stared at him, unamused.

“Okay, okay, one kink at a time.”

Snorting, Even went back to kiss his way down his chest, leaving love bites in its wake.

 


End file.
